Call-routing ability and efficiency is important. The time it takes to connect a caller to an agent affects customer satisfaction and hence business image. Mistakes in routing, connecting callers for example to overloaded centers or to agents not prepared to help with the client's difficulty or desire, is troublesome.
Automatic call distribution systems are known. Often an organization disseminates a single telephone number to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network, the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents based upon some type of criteria. For example, where all agents are considered equal, the automatic call distributor may distribute the calls based upon which agent has been idle the longest.
Automatic call distributors are used in communications handling centers, such as telephone call centers, that forward incoming communications, such as telephone calls, for processing by one of several associated call-handling agents. Other communications centers may be used to forward voice-over-internet protocol communications; electronic mail messages; facsimiles or the like, to associated handling agents.
One concern in designing an automatic call distributor system is ensuring that calls are efficiently routed to an agent, so as to minimize the amount of time that any particular call is placed on hold. One basic technique of minimizing on-hold time is to employ a first-in/first-out call handling technique. The first-in/first-out technique requires that calls be routed to the next available agent in the order in which the calls are received. In many cases, however, the first-in/first-out technique is not appropriate. For example, there may be agents with specialized knowledge or expertise. Utilizing a first-in/first-out technique in such a situation is inappropriate because a caller with a specific question related to a specific area may be routed to an agent not having specialized knowledge in that area. Moreover, even within a group of generally equally skilled agents, there is performance variability that conventional muting techniques cannot account for without becoming inefficient. Improvements in routing techniques and speeds are therefore needed.